


dandelions

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Buttercups, Dandelions, Fluff, Platonic Soulmates, WHOLESOME FRIENDSHIP TIME, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this world, after you turn sixteen, wherever your soulmate touches you after that moment, flowers bloom across your skin, the beautiful pieces of nature trapped there forever.Your soulmate could be anything from a romantic partner, to a sibling, to a friend forever, usually you can tell by the color of the flower. Red for romantic, yellow for friendship, and so on.Tubbo hopes Tommy’s his soulmate, he wouldn’t mind some pretty dandelions on his skin.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 462
Collections: Anonymous





	dandelions

In this world, after you turn sixteen, wherever your soulmate touches you after that moment, flowers bloom across your skin, the beautiful pieces of nature trapped there forever.  Your soulmate could be anything from a romantic partner, to a sibling, to a friend forever, usually you can tell by the color of the flower. Red for romantic, yellow for friendship, and so on. 

Tubbo sits in his bee field, watching the bees flirt among the different flowers. In particular, he watches Spins as they dance from an allium to an orange tulip to the patch of dandelions he’s sitting in.  After flitting among the flowers, the small bee comes to him, nestling into his gently outreached hand.  Tubbo smiles down at his small friend, the smile softly curling his lips up into the best way to show your happiness. 

After a few quiet moments, Spins continues on their way, hovering around a dandelion on the edge of the patch.  Tubbo’s always liked dandelions, the sharply yellow flower that turned into a puffy white reminding of his best friend.  Tommy was loud and rambunctious, never able to sit still for long, much like the little puffs on the dandelions, floating away to meet everything, spreading itself everywhere so everyone knew it was there. 

Tubbo gently picks one of the full fluffy white ones from the ground, observing it carefully.  Tommy is turning sixteen in a few days and Tubbo hopes he’s his soulmate.  You see, soulmate magic doesn’t work until both are sixteen, meaning if Tommy is his soulmate, he won’t know until Tommy is also sixteen.  So far, Tubbo hadn’t had any flowers grow on his skin so he hopes it’s a sign. 

Tubbo and Tommy’s bond is already near inseparable, they’re best friends by every means of the word.  Tubbo also wouldn’t mind some pretty dandelions on his skin to remind him of him forever.  He’d much prefer it to some red from a stranger or anyone else he knows, he’d personally like to figure out love by himself. 

So he hopes Tommy is soulmate, marked best friends forever.  Tubbo gently twirls the poofy flower, a few of the seeds falling off, before gently blowing on it, watching the seedlings fly away in the light breeze.  With the small seeds, he sends a wish. 

_ Make Tommy my soulmate.  _

  
  


The next few days fly by as normal, Tubbo’s small wish forgotten in the rush of school and life, before Tommy’s birthday.  That day, he walks to their meeting place, a small gift box in his hands containing a simple plush his brother had helped him make.  Long before he reaches the crosswalk, he can see the loud mouthed blonde. The blonde also sees him and immediately shroud, “TUBBO! C’MON MAN! HURRY UP!” Tubbo laughs a little before running to the boy. 

“Happy Birthday, Tommy!” Tubbo quickly and carefully shoves the neatly wrapped box into Tommy’s arms, making sure he doesn’t drop it.  Tommy grins, quickly pulling the wrapping off to see a small moobloom plush.  “Jordan helped me make it! Do you like it?” Tommy grins, looking over the small plush that closely resembles the bee loving mob.  “Of course I do! It’s so cool! Now let’s go before we’re late.” Tommy holds out his had to the smaller yet older boy. 

Tubbo takes the outstretched hand, weaving their hands together and bumping shoulders before feeling a ripple go up his arm along his skin.  They both pull away and lift up sleeves to see the disturbance. 

Tubbo looks down and grins at the rapidly blossoming dandelions across his right palm, the flowers making their up his forearm to rest just below the crook in his elbow.  Tubbo looks up to see Tommy grinning down at the yellow buttercups blooming in a similar placement on his left arm. 

Tubbo’s grin widens so much he feels like his face could split open.  Tubbo jumps onto his best friend, effectively tackling him to the ground. 

“You’re my soulmate! Now we’re literally bffs” Tubbo laughs, hugging his best friend. 

“Yeah!” Tommy hugs his best friend back, clinginess to the max.

Eventually both rose from the ground, dusting themselves off and making their way to school, leaving their sleeves rolled up so all would know. 

They’re best friends.

Forever.


End file.
